Benson and the Boy
by Scully22
Summary: Benson tries to help a young boy that touches her heart.
1. Default Chapter

"What are you drawing Tommy?" Detective Benson asked as she looked at the boy. Tommy didn't talk though- he simply gave her the picture.

"Who's this a picture of?" She asked quietly as Cragen, her partner Stabler and Detective Fin watched from outside the room. The boy still didn't talk- he just went back to drawing. Benson looked up towards the mirror.

"I'll be right back" she patted Tommy on the head as she left the room. She went around and watched Tommy with her co-workers.

"He's not talking" Munch said.

"We can't hold him here", Cragen announced.

"I know he's hurting- let me have a few more minutes. I'm sure I can get him to say something", Benson asked.

"I don't know", her boss thought crossing his arms across his chest.

"Just let her- the boy's father isn't back yet- we might as well keep the boy here" Stabler said. Cragen nodded and Benson headed back into the room. Tommy was still drawing, there was another drawing in front of where Benson was sitting.

"What is this?" she asked but he just kept drawing.

"Is it for me?" she asked again as she picked the picture up.

"Is this your mom?" she asked as she pointed to a character on his drawing. The boy looked at her like he was waiting for permission to talk.

"It's ok- you can tell me", she reassured him.

"Is this your mom?" she asked again. The boy nodded, Benson smiled knowing she had a better chance of getting him to talk now.

"Is that you next to her?" she asked.

"Yes" the boy finally, said. She smiled largely and the boy looked at her innocently.

"Where's your dad?" she asked about the picture. They boy's look turned seriously and he went back to drawing.

"Are you mad at your dad?" She asked.

"Yes" the boy told her not looking at her.

"Why?… Is he mean?"

"Yes" the boy told her.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked as she lightly put her hand on the small boy's back.

"He killed my aunt" he kept drawing. Benson looked up to the window then went back to talking to the boy.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I was at her house…" he stopped.

"Its ok" she reassured him again.

"…He came in early. He told me to go use the bathroom before we go" the boy kept drawing as he talked.

"But I didn't have to go to the bathroom."

"Did he lock you in the bathroom?" Benson asked.

"Yeah. But I looked through the key hole because I heard my aunt screaming."

"What happened?"

"I saw daddy. He was kissing her- but she pushed him away." He said as Benson looked up at the window again.

"Then daddy got mad at her- and he hit her." The boy kept drawing the same picture.

"You know hitting is bad" Benson made sure.

"Yeah. I said; 'daddy let me out' and I called for him- but he didn't come. He pulled a gun out and he shot my aunt" the boy said.

"Where did he shoot her?" she asked hesitantly.

"In the head" the boy finished, giving Benson the picture.

"Is this your mommy again?" Benson asked smiling.

"Yeah." The boy looked at her as she looked at it.

"Have you met your mommy?" she asked.

"No. Daddy said she got tired of us- she left when I was younger" he told her.

"Oh. Are you afraid of your daddy?" she asked as she set the picture down and looked at the boy. He didn't say anything, instead he got up and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back as he started to cry. She looked at the window as her co-workers watched.


	2. ch 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where is he!" a man was shouting.

"Where is he!" he shouted louder as cops tried to hold him back. Benson's boss knew then and there that it was the boy's father. Benson was talking to the boy, trying to help him feel better as Cragen argued with the father, away from the window.

"Where's my son!" he shouted.

"He's fine!" The boss told her.

"Where is he? I have a right mind to sue you for taking him away!" he shouted as he walked toward the window. He saw Benson watching him as his son pointed to different people in his picture. He hit the window, which startled Benson and Tommy.

"It's daddy" the boy quietly whispered as the father smashed through the door.

"Let me have my son!" he yelled as Benson stood in front of the boy. Fin and Stabler stood right behind him.

"You can't take him- he can't take him!" Benson argued to her boss, right behind the father.

"We don't have papers- and there's no proof of the boy being in danger" Cragen sighed as he knew it wasn't a good idea for the boy to go with his crazed father. Benson frowned- she couldn't let the father take Tommy.

"Come here son" The father squatted as Tommy started to walk around the table to face him.

"That's right, come on son" he told him as the boy walked closer to Benson.

"Come on, lets go home" The father smiled nicely to his boy. Tommy wrapped his arms around Benson's leg- Benson was surprised.

"Son" he said meaner.

"It's your fault mommy left" the boy said as he tightened his grip around Benson and she wrapped her arm over his shoulders, holding him close.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he went over to the boy. He grabbed him as Benson tried to fight him off of the boy. He grabbed Tommy and held him in his arms. Tommy looked at Benson as his father shouted at the three men to move out of his way. She didn't know what she could do, as the three men moved out of the way. The boy stuck out his arm to Benson.

"Mommy" he said as his father pulled him away. Benson stood there- as the three men tried to talk to her after the father had walked away with his son. They all decided to give her a minute though. As the door closed behind them she slammed her fist on the table.

"Dammit!" she yelled. She stayed in the room and looked at the pictures that Tommy had drawn. Stabler finally came in and sat across from her.

"Liv…" he began.

"Don't talk to me", she said before he could barely start.

"Just listen. He's not your kid, he's not in immediate danger…"

"He just went home with a killer. He's terrified of his father." She yelled then stared back at the picture of Tommy and his mom.

"What's going on with you?" he asked.

"You don't take cases this personal unless something is up" he said.

"No, it's just how can we let him go with a killer?" she said.

"It's his father- Fin is going to get the papers to let us search the home. If we find what we need- the boy will be back here." He told her.

"But it's just…"

"What is it? Come on, out with it" he said.

"It's just, when he was being taken away… he- he called me, mo- mommy" she looked up at Stabler.

"I don't know it just, it effected me", she said looking away. Stabler wasn't sure what to say. He just got up and headed for the door.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked.

"What? Come where?" she asked.

"We got to go get him", Stabler said as she smiled.

"Come on" he said as he walked, she got up quickly to run after him.

"You can't do this" Cragen stopped him.

"We got to", Stabler said as Benson came up behind him.

"I'll have to charge you" Cragen told them upset.

"I don't care" Benson said as she pushed between the two men. Stabler followed right behind her.


	3. Ch 3

Benson had her gun out, as did Stabler.

"Open up- it's the police" Benson shouted as she knocked on the door.

"Police" she shouted again as she banged on the door. She backed away as Stabler smashed the door open with his foot. They walked in with their guns out in front of them.

"Tommy?" Benson said as they walked into the apartment. Stabler headed toward the bedroom as Benson went off toward the bathroom.

"Tommy?" Benson called as she entered the bathroom. She glanced around but as she turned to leave a man came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but he took out a knife and put it up to her neck.

"Shut up" he whispered. As he started to take his hand from her mouth she started to try to scream.

"I said shut up, or I'll kill him" he pointed the knife to Tommy. She quickly quieted down. He held her arm behind her so she couldn't move as he put tape across her mouth. He put his nose to the side of her neck.

"You smell so good", he said as he inhaled deeply.

"Really good" he said as he held her arm up behind her higher. She squealed as she signaled the best she could to Tommy to turn around. And amazingly the boy got it and he turned around, the father didn't even notice or care. Benson couldn't have Tommy watching his father do what he was doing.

"You know I was just going to kill you- but now I'm not so sure" he started to kiss her neck. She tried her best to push him off but he tightened his grip around her arm and she moaned in pain.

"That's right- I have the control" he smirked as he started to kiss her neck again. She didn't know what to do- he had a good grip on her, but if he attempted rape he would have to let go of her arm. When he did she would have to move fast. He kept smelling her, as he lightly kissed her.

"Oh I want to kiss your lips" he groaned. She knew this would be her chance.

"Just one kiss" he said as he took the tape and wrapped her fists in it over ten times. He pushed her up against the wall, as he took the tape off her mouth.

"You say one word- one word, and I'll kill him" he pointed to Tommy. She glared at him as he lightly kissed her lips then backed away.

"Oh god. Your so sweet!" he whispered happily. He came back to her as he kissed her more passionately. He put one of his hands lightly on her hip. He pulled away from her lips with a smirk.

"Great kiss huh?" he smirked.

"I've had better", she said out loud. He grew wide-eyed and hit her across the face. She fell and couldn't get up easily as her hands were tied behind her back. He got on top of her, as he undid her pants.

"Ever thought you would be the victim of rape!" he smirked. She tried to get him off of her and shouted. Stabler rushed to the bathroom door.

"Olivia?" he called.

"Help me" she managed to say as the man started to push her down harder. Stabler tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Can I shoot?" he asked, not wanting to shoot her in the process of doing so.

"No" she said as she struggled. Then all of a sudden the father let out a scream he had a hard time breathing. She watched him as she finally got her hands undone, and got her pants back on all the way. She watched him as he turned around, his knife was stuck in the back of him, as he grabbed Tommy. Benson got up quickly and slugged him across the face. He fell over, knocked out. Tommy ran into her arms, as she crouched down.

"What's going on!" Stabler shouted.

"Call the paramedics" Benson said as she hugged Tommy tightly.


	4. Ch 4

"Well I do have to say good work- the father is going away for a long time" Cragen stood next to Benson and Stabler.

"You ok Benson?" he asked.

"I'm alright", she said quietly.

"Why don't you take a few days off- ok?" he asked.

"Thank you" she said as he nodded and walked off.

"I want Tommy", she said as Stabler squatted holding her hand, she was in her chair.

"Do you have a chance of getting him?" Stabler asked.

"…No. I have to be married" she sighed. He frowned as he thought.

"Well, maybe this is just not the right time for a child" he held her hand tighter.

"Maybe for you. I'm single, not married, no boyfriend, no family, busy job- not the best qualities for having a child" she half smiled. He got up letting go of her.

"Liv, you might not have a boyfriend, or be married- but you have the best damn job in the world. You get to save people, protect people, help people. God knows you've helped me" he told her leaning against her desk as she looked up at him.

"I have?" she wondered. He smiled widely as he put brushed his fingers along her forehead lightly.

"Yeah" he said as he rested his hand on her cheek.

"We just have to take things day by day. There's no other way to do it" he told her. She looked down a little, disappointed but knowing it was true.

"You're going to be fine" he told her as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.


End file.
